Kingdom Hearts Unknown
by Alwyn18
Summary: Shana is a Keyblade Master from the Age of Fairy Tales, only problem is that she does not remember it. As the story goes on, you'll find out why! Complete rewrite of the original story with the same characters, OC's background is slightly different though. Enjoy! Oh and it is rated M mainly for violence in later chapters.


Chapter 1 – Awakening

It was dark, cold and wet. _Great_, she as she pulled the hood of her long purple trench coat over her head.

_I don't like being in the dark, or the cold, or the wet when they are individuals, so why would I enjoy them when they are teaming up against me?!_

Still, she shouldn't really grumble, at least she was alive… if she could figure out both how she survived and where she currently was, then she'd be as happy as the Dwarf that lived with Snow White….

"Wait… _who_ is Snow White?" she asked the darkness around her, getting no answer in return.

Shaking her head, she now found herself struggling to recall how she got to wherever she was. _I remember fighting, fighting with my Keyblade, there were people stood around me, the darkness was closing in…_ "No that can't be right… I left my hometown, to go on some sort of journey… no… no." she mumbled to herself, deciding to sit down. She really couldn't remember anything!

"Urgh! This is impossible! How could I have forgotten where I've come from?! Ow!" in her frustration, she had been waving her arms around, only to now find that she had been injured.

"Broken ribs? Okay, how did _that_ happen?" deciding that sitting here was getting her nowhere, she got up, stretched tenderly and began to walk again.

Humming to herself, she tried to fill the void of panic beginning to rise in her chest as she seemingly felt as though she were being watched.

"Well now," the girl spun around, her left hand twitching to reveal a Keyblade. "Look at what I have found here!" The voice belonged to that of a young man, the malicious intend oozing from his mouth as he spoke.

The girl then noticed something, her Keyblade was lighter than it should have been, too light. Looking down in confused surprise, the girl realised that the power her Keyblade once had was also gone. The Keyblade was now back in its basic form making it lighter.

The light purple hand guard and silver neck, ending with the very sharp star shaped teeth was sturdy, even in this form, but it would be of no use against the figure in front of her, he was too strong and she knew that he knew it. _What happened? I know my memories are all but gone, but my powers too?!_ Panic swept over her as those thoughts were quickly dispersed the figure summoned his own Keyblade and lunged for her, beginning to attack.

Raising her blade in defence, she found that it really was just her powers that had vanished, her own skills with a weapon were still there, she just had no special attacks or magic.

"Ah, so you_ can_ fight." The figure goaded, pushing her back. "Good, then this won't be a complete waste of time or energy!" He gave a dark laugh before stalking her, the girl keeping an even distance between him and her as they circled each other.

The girl steadied her breathing with each step, the adrenalin that had come after that first attack needed to be calmed, otherwise she would tire out before she had even begun.

"Who are you?" she asked, hoping to stall him long enough to get her feet in the correct position to deal a finishing blow to end the fight quickly.

"You really don't know? Oh well it appears you've protected yourself too well, such a shame you'll never have the chance to remember me!"

As quick as lightening, the girl found herself winded, her attackers Keyblade leaving a shallow wound in her side as she was lifted off of her feet and thrown to the floor.

Landing hard, the girl quickly curled herself into a ball as the figure continued to beat her, cutting the fabric of her now blood-soaked clothes. She screamed. The figure laughed. "This was easier than I thought it was! You are no longer a Master! Hah!"

_A Master? A Keyblade Master!_ The thought hit her hard as realised the severity of what she had lost.

Suddenly a bright light flashed, causing them both to hide their eyes. *Get away from my friend!* A voice shouted, a voice she thought she knew, but couldn't remember where she had heard it.

The new figure, surrounded by light had short silver hair and wore a red neck scarf. *I will not let her lose to you!*

The black coated figure growled, but lowered his weapon and began to fade away. "You will not be there for her every time _boy_! I will have the Girl with the Gift, and when that day comes you will be nowhere in sight!"

The boy raised his own weapon, another Keyblade. *Just get lost already!*

Once figure left the other remained, he turned to her and knelt down close, he kind eyes held a sadness in them as he placed a hand over her eyes. *May your heart be your guiding key, old friend.*

She was now floating, the body felt weightless, the pain of all of her injuries were stinging her as she floated and she was getting wet too… "Wait." Opening her eyes to a night sky filled with stars, the girl realised she was indeed floating, down a small stream, under a stone bridge, she was through to the other side before she could wade to shore, pulling herself as far up as she could before collapsing, her breathing hard and her memories gone.

"Wh-what happened t-to me…?" she mumbled as she let the blissful peace of slumber take her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

And done! Okay, so this is a complete rewrite of my original story, thought the title and characters have not changed, the OC's background and powers have been fleshed out.

So I am still working on Crimson, don't worry about that! This is just something else to pass the time lol.

Reviews! They keep me going! Thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoy the next one!


End file.
